The Twin Dragons Of Fairy Tail
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: A few days after the Tenrou Team came home, Fairy Tail gained two more Dragon Slayers: Thomas Jackson and Seth Parker. The Solar and Lunar Dragon Slayers. They are known as Fairy Tail's Twin Dragons... [ Male OC x Male OC ]
1. The Solar & Lunar Dragon Slayers

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is a book that I wrote on Wattpad, and I decided to put it on here. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE SOLAR AND LUNAR DRAGON SLAYERS**

"Get the fuck out!"

A guild door slammed as two wizards were thrown to the ground. Both of these wizards looked like they were teenagers. One had short blonde hair with icy blue eyes while the other one had longish blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. One was wearing a yellow cloak while the other one was wearing a dark purple cloak.

"Way to go, idiot... You kicked us out of _another_ guild." One of them said.

"It's not my fault, Thomas. You always start the damn fights." His partner replied.

"Shut up, Seth. Now we got to go find another guild to join." The man, now known as Thomas, informed.

Seth sighed as they both got up off the ground and began walking. "I honestly don't know which guild to join now. Maybe we should just be independent wizards." Thomas stated.

"We wanted to join a wizard guild ever since we were kids, Tommy." Seth reminded him. "Plus, I hear there's a guild in the next town over. Sabertooth, was it? We can join them." Seth suggested.

"Sabertooth is out of the question. They already have Twin Dragon Slayers. Sting and Rogue. Remember?" He said.

"The only guild that I can think of that's worth joining is... Fairy Tail." Seth finally said after a pause.

"That guild? Weren't they popular seven years ago? Then, their core members mysteriously disappeared and came back a few days ago?" Thomas asked.

"That's the one." Seth replied.

"Well, in order to get to Magnolia we have to take..." Thomas started off as he almost puked just thinking about it.

"The train..." Thomas and Seth both said in unison.

* * *

"Ugh, this is torture..." Seth groaned as he tried not to throw up. They were on the train to Magnolia.

"Tell me about it..." Thomas agreed as he groaned as well.

"W-Why didn't we just walk?" Seth asked.

"You know it would take at least a day to walk all the way to Magnolia..." Thomas answered. They both groaned as they suffered throughout the whole train ride. Once they got off, they stopped feeling sick.

"Now, time to find this infamous Fairy Tail and ask to join." Thomas said. They walked through Magnolia with their hoods up, only showing part of their face and hair.

"Are the hoods really necessary?" Seth asked.

"Yes, it makes us look mysterious." Thomas replied.

"The Fairy Tail members are going to mistake us for intruders. I don't want to have to fight them. We can't show them our magic. That was something we both agreed on if we joined a legal guild." Seth reminded him.

"I'm aware." Thomas stated.

* * *

The two Dragon Slayers finally arrived in front of the Fairy Tail guild. "Here goes nothing." Thomas said as they both nodded to each other and kicked the doors open. The doors flew open as the Fairy Tail members stopped what they were doing to look at them.

Seth noticed that a certain group that contained a scarlet haired girl, a salmon haired boy, a raven haired boy, a blonde haired girl, and a girl with light blue hair was looking directly at them.

Thomas and Seth continued walking. Until they were stopped by the salmon haired boy. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked. Seth recognized this boy as Natsu Dragneel. He looked at Natsu's friends and recognized them as well.

"We're not intruders, we just want to join your guild." Seth informed.

"You want to join? You barge into our guild hall acting like you own the place and you have your hoods up. And you're telling us you're not intruders?" Natsu asked.

"If I recall correctly, _Natsu._ You and all of your guilds core members returned just a few days ago after missing for seven years, correct? Well, if you want to beat Sabertooth in the Grand Magic Games, it would be wise for us to join." Thomas said.

"Sabertooth?" Max questioned.

"What my partner is trying to say is, if you want to beat Sting and Rogue, you need us." Seth added, ignoring Max's question.

"Are you calling us weak? I'll show you weak! Fire Dragon's-" Natsu started off, heading towards Seth.

_"He's a Dragon Slayer?!"_ Seth wondered.

Seth then saw a flash of yellow light in front of him as Natsu went flying. Thomas was holding onto him tight. Everyone in the guild gasped at what they just witnessed.

"What the hell?!"

"He sent Natsu flying!"

"Who the hell are these guys?!"

"Try to attack him again Dragneel and I'll do more than just a punch. I really don't want to start a fight." Thomas informed, tighting his protective grip on Seth. A small old man walked up to them.

"Are you the Master?" Seth asked once Thomas released him from his hold.

"Yes. I'm Master Makarov. You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail?" Master Makarov asked. Thomas and Seth pulled down their hoods.

"I'm Thomas Jackson. This is my partner, Seth Parker." Thomas introduced themselves.

"What type of magic do you use?" Master Makarov asked. Thomas looked around the guild. "Is there somewhere we can discuss privately?" He asked. Master Makarov seemed to understand. "Of course, follow me." He replied.

* * *

Thomas and Seth followed Master Makarov into his office. "Now, what type of magic do you use?" He asked again.

Thomas sighed. "I'm the Solar Dragon Slayer and Seth is the Lunar Dragon Slayer." He answered.

"Dragon Slayers? I see. That's why you didn't want to say your magic in front of the guild. Natsu easily fights with other Dragon Slayers. Gajeel and Wendy are also Dragon Slayers as well." Master Makarov said.

"We're also called the Twin Dragons. We're also Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers. Not First Generation like Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy." Thomas explained.

"Meaning we can activate Dragon Force by will and we also have a dragon form that's a Secret Art." Seth added.

Master Makarov nodded. "And what's this about Sting and Rogue?" He asked.

"Sting and Rogue are Sabertooth's Twin Dragon Slayers. The number one guild in Fiore." Thomas replied.

"We fought with them once while we were out on a mission when we were in our old guild. Let's just say Thomas and I ended up injuring them badly as we are more powerful then them combined. We just want to show them not to be so cocky." Seth added.

Master Makarov thought for a moment. "All right, you can join." He said.

They headed out of his office and walked towards Mira. "Where would you like your guild emblem and in what color?" Mira asked.

"Yellow and on my left shoulder, please." Thomas replied as he moved his cloak to the side. Mira placed the stamp on his left shoulder. When she removed it, a yellow Fairy Tail emblem appeared.

"Dark purple and on my right shoulder." Seth said as Mira placed the stamp on his right shoulder. She removed it as a dark purple Fairy Tail emblem appeared.

Once they got their emblems, they headed towards an empty table. "Do you think we made the right decision?" Seth asked.

Thomas nodded. "I believe we did." He replied.

Seth sighed. "It's going to be hard not using magic."

"We can do it. Remember, we are not joining teams. If we only work with each other, we'll have no problem. We'll reveal our magic at the Grand Magic Games when we fight Sting and Rogue." Thomas reminded him. Seth just nodded in reply.

Natsu walked up to him and slammed his fist on the table. "Let's fight! I wanna see what type of magic you use!" He exclaimed.

"I'm pretty curious myself." Gray added.

"Yeah, why only tell the Master?" Lucy asked.

"Leave the newbies alone, Natsu. They must have their reasons to hide their magic." Macao informed. Natsu sighed as he left with Gray and Lucy following him.

"It's a good thing we don't have Exceeds. It makes it easier to hide our magic." Thomas said as Seth agreed.

Both of them looked around the guild. Their new home.

Wondering if they can last without revealing their magic...

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~Kyle**


	2. The First Job

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST JOB**

"Which job should we take?" Thomas asked his partner. Seth looked at the request board.

"Hey, if you two are looking for a job, you should come with us." Gray suggested as him and the rest of Team Natsu walked up to them.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Natsu added.

"We could use some extra hands." Erza agreed.

Thomas and Seth looked at each other. "No thanks, Seth and I work better alone." Thomas said as he snatched a job off the request board. "Let's go, Seth." He and Seth headed out of the guild.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, you know. They were just offering." Seth infomed as they were walking.

"No, they only invited us to go with them so they could see our magic. We're keeping it hidden until we fight Sting and Rogue." Thomas reminded him. Seth just sighed as they continued to head to their destination.

* * *

They finally arrived at the village, Bridgehollow. The place where their job was. "I suppose you two are the Fairy Tail wizards who accepted my request?" Their client and the mayor, Mrs. Johnson, asked.

"We are." Thomas replied.

"All right. So the thieves have been stealing some valuable goods throughout the village. I just need you to catch them and take them to the police who will be on stand by." Mrs. Johnson informed. Thomas and Seth just nodded as they headed out.

"Are you sure their hideout is here?" Seth asked.

Thomas nodded. "That's what the mayor said." He replied.

"Look at all the goods we've collected, Boss!" One of the thieves said.

"Those villagers tried to fight, but they don't fight well." Another thief added.

"I can't listen to this anymore. I'm going in." Thomas said.

"Wait, Tommy-" Seth started to say.

"Hey!" Thomas shouted. All of them turned around. "Who the hell are you?!" The boss of the thieves asked.

"I'm the one that's gonna kick your ass." Thomas replied as a yellow Magic Circle appeared. "Solar Dragon's Gale Force!" Thomas shouted, knocking one of the thieves out.

"Shit, they're wizards!" A thief exclaimed. Seth came up from behind him. "Lunar Dragon's Moon Fist!" He yelled as he knocked the thief out. A thief notices Seth's dark purple Fairy Tail embl. em on his right shoulder.

"Not just any wizards! They're from the guild Fairy Tail! And they're Dragon Slayers!" The thief said. "What do we do, Boss?"

"Fight them, you morons!" Their boss exclaimed.

One of the thieves grabbed a piece of wood. "You really think that'll work on us? You're dumber than I thought..." Thomas insulted. "Solar Dragon's Grip Strike!" He shouted, tossing the thief against a wall.

Moments later, all of the thieves were knocked out, leaving only their boss. "You may have knocked out my men, but you don't scare me." The boss stated.

"Oh, I think we do. You're shivering." Thomas denied his words. He smirked towards his partner. Who just nodded at him.

"Solar Dragon's..."

"Lunar Dragon's..."

"Roar!" Thomas and Seth both shouted. Yellow light and dark purple moon dust joined together as their attack knocked out the boss. After giving the gang of thieves to the police and collected the reward, Thomas and Seth headed back to the guild.

"So, what should we do when we get back to the guild, take another job?" Thomas asked. Before Seth could respond, they heard footsteps coming from behind them.

"Thomas! Seth!" They both turned around to see Team Natsu running towards them.

"You two just finished a job?" Gray asked.

"It was nothing Seth and I couldn't handle. Just had to take out a gang of thieves." Thomas answered.

"We're heading back to the guild. Maybe pick up another job." Seth added.

"Already? Why don't you stay at the guild and socialize? We would like to get to know you better." Lucy suggested.

"Seth and I like to work. We don't have time to socialize. Is that a problem?" Thomas asked.

"N-Not at all..." Lucy muttered. Seth just sighed at his partner. They were finally back at Fairy Tail and Thomas immediately went to the request board with Seth following him.

"T-Tommy... Can we stay for just a few moments? Everyone's looking at us like we're insane." Seth said. Thomas realized that his partner was right. He knew that his partner was never going to let this topic go.

"All right, but just for a few moments. Then we're going back to our apartment." Thomas finally agreed as they sat down at a table.

"You still have to master your healing magic if we're too beat Sting and Rogue." Thomas informed.

Seth nodded. "Mostly Sky Magic does healing. I bet that Wendy girl heals. She's the Sky Dragon Slayer after all." He said.

"I heard she does. You wouldn't even have healing magic if it wasn't for the lacrima planted inside you when you were experimented on from that dark guild." Thomas reminded him.

"I was our own fault anyway. Why did we think joining a dark guild was a good idea?" Seth asked.

Thomas just shrugged. Seth rolled his eyes as he and Thomas headed out of the guild to head to their apartment. "We have to thank that dark guild, though. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers. And I wouldn't be able to heal you, myself, or others." Seth stated.

"I suppose you're right. Don't forget the experiments and the torture we went through." Thomas said as he entered their shared apartment with Seth right behind him.

"I'm surprised Natsu and his team haven't tried following us to find out where we live." Seth said.

"I wouldn't put it past them. They're nosy. Why do they care what type of magic we use anyway? Shouldn't Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy smell us and know we're Dragon Slayers?" Thomas asked.

"That would be my fault. I disguised our scent to make it seem like we were normal wizards." Seth replied.

"Huh. Smart." Thomas complimented as he and Seth took off their cloaks. Seth sat down on the coach as Thomas sat down next to him. Seth laid his head on Thomas's lap and hugged his waist.

"Hey, Tommy... Do you think we have what it takes to beat Sting and Rogue?" Seth asked. "After all, they are one of Sabertooth's top five strongest wizards."

"True. But I think we'll manage. We'll beat them." Thomas replied. Seth cuddled closer to his partner as Thomas ran his hand through Seth's hair.

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Another chapter done!**

**Next chapter is where they get their Exceeds!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	3. Sachio & Leiko

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**This is where Thomas and Seth meet their Exceeds!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: SACHIO AND LEIKO**

Thomas and Seth were on a job once more. This time, they were dealing with kidnappers who were kidnapping women and children and selling them as slaves. "Lunar Dragon's Grip Strike!" Seth shouted as he threw one of the kidnappers to the wall.

"Tommy!" Seth called out.

"Right behind you! Solar Dragon's Roar!" Thomas shouted as he attacked the final kidnapper from the front.

"Lunar Dragon's Roar!" Seth shouted, attacking the final kidnapper from the back.

They took out all of the kidnappers as the police arrested them. They gave them their reward. "And that's a wrap. Let's head back to the guild now." Thomas said. They were about to leave when Seth suddenly heard something. He grabbed onto his partners cloak.

"Tommy, wait." Seth said.

"Help us... please... somebody..." The voice said. Thomas and Seth headed towards where the voice was as they lifted a piece of wood. There, they saw two Exceeds. One had yellow colored fur wearing black jeans and a white tank top. The other one had midnight blue colored fur wearing a black dress.

"Thanks for helping us." The yellow Exceed thanked them. "You two are Dragon Slayers, correct?"

"We are." Thomas answered.

"See, Leiko! I told you that we would come across Dragon Slayers eventually! I told you!" The yellow Exceed said.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, Sachio." The midnight blue Exceed replied.

"Can we be your companions? We've been looking for some." Sachio said.

"Sure." Thomas replied as Seth nodded in agreement. Sachio immediately went towards Thomas while Leiko headed towards Seth.

* * *

On the way back to the guild, Sachio was walking flying next to Thomas while Leiko was in Seth's arms. "You two are Twin Dragon Slayers? That's awesome!" Sachio exclaimed.

"Yep. Solar and Lunar. Seth and I make a great team." Thomas stated.

"Not to mention you guys are Fairy Tail wizards." Sachio said.

Thomas sighed. "Yeah, about that. We can't really take you to the guild with us. The others don't know Seth and I are Dragon Slayers." He informed.

"It's all part of this idiot's plan. We reveal our magic when we fight Sting and Rogue. We have a long score to settle with them." Seth added.

"Well, I don't mind. Leiko?" Sachio asked.

"I don't mind either." Leiko replied.

They arrived to their apartment as they entered. Leiko got out of Seth's arms as her and Sachio looked around. "We have to go to the guild. Please don't mess anything up while we're gone." Thomas said.

"Don't worry, Thomas. We won't." Sachio said.

The two Dragon Slayers began heading towards the guild. "What makes you think we'll even be picked for the Grand Magic Games, Tommy?" Seth asked.

"Well, the old man knows we have a grudge against Sting and Rogue. There's no doubt he'll pick us." Thomas replied. Seth just nodded as they entered the guild. Everyone greeted them as they sat down.

"We should go on another job." Seth suggested. Thomas muttered in agreement as they headed to the request board.

"How about this one?" Seth asked as he handed Thomas the flier.

**Defeat the dark guild, Heaven's Impact!**

**Reward: 1 million Jewel!**

**Location: Roses Shade. **

"One million Jewel just to defeat a dark guild?" Thomas asked, shocked.

"They must be terrorizing the village that bad. Let's go back to the apartment and pick up Sachio and Leiko." Seth replied as they left. Once they picked up their Exceeds, they were on their way to the village.

They arrived at Roses Shade and talked with the mayor. "The dark guild has been terrorizing us for weeks! They take what they want from the village. In return, they don't kill anyone. The villagers refused to ask any passing wizards for help. I had to ask a guild." The mayor explained.

"Don't worry, my partner and I will take care of them." Thomas told him.

They hid in an alleyway. When they suddenly saw the guild come into the village. The mayor stood in front of the entrance. "Move, old man. We had a deal. We take what we want from the village. In return, we don't kill anyone." The leader said. Thomas and Seth guessed that it was the guild master.

"You won't be taking anything from this village anymore." Thomas said as he and Seth revealed themselves.

"I see you hired guild wizards to protect your village, old man. Not like it'll help." The guild master taunted.

"B-Boss! They're not just from any guild! That emblem!" One of the guild members exclaimed, pointing to Seth's dark purple Fairy Tail guild mark on his right shoulder.

"Fairy Tail... huh? That guild died seven years ago. Not like these two can do anything." The guild master said.

"Oh, you're just about to see what we can do." Thomas said.

"Solar Dragon's Roar!" Thomas shouted, throwing a few members back with his breath attack.

"Lunar Dragon's Moon Fist!" Seth shouted as his right fist got covered in dark purple mist and he punched a member backwards.

"D-Dragon Slayers...!" One of the members stuttered, frightened.

"Solar Dragon's Gale Force!" A yellow Magic Circle appeared as Thomas knocked out half of the members with a huge yellow blast. There was only the guild master and two other members left.

"Seth!" Thomas shouted.

"On it!" Seth shouted back. Three dark purple Magic Circles surrounded the three members. "Lunar Dragon's Barrier!" Seth shouted as dark purple mist surrounded the members, keeping them locked in. "Now, Tommy!"

"Solar Dragon's Impact!" Thomas shouted as yellow light appeared from his foot and he smashed into the ground, defeating the last three of the dark guild members. Everyone in the village cheered.

Thomas and Seth collected their reward and headed back to the guild. "That was so amazing!" Sachio commented.

"We've been training. For Sting and Rogue." Thomas stated.

"That's one thing Sting and Rogue don't have. Sure they have great teamwork, but Tommy and I combine not only our strength but our magic power. Which makes us stronger." Seth added as Thomas nodded in agreement.

"You're definitely going to beat them." Leiko said. They shortly arrived back to their apartment.

"That is if the Master let's us do the Grand Magic Games..."

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Another chapter done!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	4. Training For The Grand Magic Games

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Also, I'm taking Jellal and Juvia out of Fairy Tail Team B. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's. **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: TRAINING FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES**

Thomas and Seth were with their Exceeds training for the Grand Magic Games in the forest. They were on Fairy Tail Team B along with Laxus, Gajeel, and Mirajane. The main team was Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy.

"Solar Dragon's Talon!" Thomas shouted, aiming it at Seth.

Seth dodged his attack right on time as his eyes turned into a dark purple and he turned into a shadow and went behind Thomas. "Lunar Dragon's Roar!" He shouted.

"Solar Dragon's Roar!" Thomas counter attacked his breath attack as Seth went flying backwards.

"Seth!" Leiko yelled, worried about her partner.

"I'm okay." Seth groaned.

Thomas helped him up. "You sure aren't holding back." Seth stated.

"Sting and Rogue aren't going to hold back when we fight them, so neither am I." Thomas informed as he suddenly made Seth loose his footing.

"What the hell was that for?!" Seth asked.

"Combat training. Sabertooth is known for combat. We always need to be one step ahead." Thomas replied.

Seth grunted as aimed to punch Thomas. However, Thomas caught his wrist and threw him back down to the ground. "Good, but not good enough." Thomas said. "That's enough training for today."

"Do you really think we can beat them?" Seth asked as Thomas and their Exceeds were walking back to their apartment.

"We have too. It'll be the battle of the Twin Dragons. We'll show them who's the stronger pair." Thomas responded.

They entered their apartment. "You don't have to worry, Seth. We'll beat them, I promise." Thomas added.

"I sure hope you're right." Seth said.

"Do you want to go on a job? It'll help you get your mind off of things. And make our magic stronger." Thomas said.

Seth just nodded as they left their apartment and headed towards the guild. "You guys are back. Haven't seen you around here in a while." Gray said once they entered the guild.

"Yeah, you never come to the guild." Lucy added.

_"That's because we constantly get harassed by Natsu asking us to fight him."_ Thomas thinks to himself.

"We've been busy training." Seth stated.

Thomas walked over to the request board and snatched a job from it. "What's the job, Tommy?" Seth asked, walking over to him.

"Taking care of some robbers that are stealing valuable goods from a town. Let's pick up Sachio and Leiko first then we'll be on our way." Thomas replied

* * *

Once they picked up Sachio and Leiko from their apartment they started heading for the town. They meet up with the client and waited for the robbers to come into town. Thomas nudged Seth when he saw the men that they were looking for.

"There he is." Thomas said.

"Lunar Dragon's Roar!" Seth shouted as he attacked one of the robbers. That was until another robber stabbed Seth in the side.

"Damn it! Seth!" Thomas shouted. "You'll pay for that! Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Solar Nova!" Thomas ended up finishing off the robbers as he rushed over to his partner.

"Tommy, I'm fine. I can heal myself, remember?" Seth reminded him as he moved his right hand over the wound. A dark purple glow appeared from his hand as the wound slowly healed.

Thomas helped him up. "I can't help but get worried every time you get hurt." He said.

"That's always been your weakness, Tommy." Seth said.

Thomas chuckled. "Yeah. I have a feeling that weakness is going to bite me in the ass someday." He stated, making Seth chuckle as well.

"You sure you're feeling alright, Seth?" Leiko asked as they were walking back, worried for her partner.

"I'm fine. I promise." Seth reassured her.

"You're acting like being stabbed is no big deal." Thomas informed.

Seth looked at him. "No. Trust me, it hurt like a bitch." He said.

They arrived at their apartment as Thomas helped Seth on the bed. "Get some rest, Seth." Thomas said. Leiko hopped onto the bed as Seth took her in his arms. Thomas closed the door as Sachio was right next to him.

"You care about him, don't you, Thomas?" Sachio asked.

"That's a stupid question, Sachio. Of course I do. We've been best friends since we were kids." Thomas replied.

"You see him more as a best friend though, correct?" Sachio asked.

"You're smart for an Exceed." Thomas told him. "Yes, I do. Though, he only thinks of me as a best friend and partner. I'll never get a chance with him."

Sachio shrugged. "You never know what could happen, Thomas. He might return your feelings." He said. Thomas sighed.

"Don't get my hopes up, Sachio. Don't get my hopes up."

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


End file.
